Lovely Cupcake
by KimJM
Summary: BL[VKook,Namjin,Yoonmin] ..Cinta itu bisa datang dari mana saja, tak terkecuali dengan Cupcake, cake manis dengan bentuk lucu aneka warna. Ini adalah kisah cinta seorang workaholic yang tak mempedulikan mengenai cinta namja dingin seperti es di kutub selatan dengan pengatar sekaligus pembuat Cupcake yang sangat memperhatikan Cinta di setiap Cupcake buatannya... bad summary,pasaran
1. Chapter 1

**haayyyy chingu...**

 **Kim JM imnida.. sebelumnya terimakasih karena sudah minat baca FFku ini.. dan terimakasih juga yang sudah baca, follow dan fav FF ku yang INFLUENZA VKook..**

 **selamat membaca dan berimajinasi..**

 **terakhir.. Review Juseyoooo...**

 **Lovely Cupcake**

 **Genre : Romance , Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing :** **VKook** **/** **TaeKook** **atc**

 **Warning :** **Yaoi, BL** **, Typo, no EYD, dll**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung; all member Bangtan Boys**

 **Disclaimer :** **all Cast** **belong to themselves** **,** **author hanya meminjam nama mereka.** **Dan i** **ni hanya sebuah fanfiction hasil karya sendiri dengan ide cerita pasaran, tapi murni berdasarkan imajinasi author sendiri.**

 **Summary :** **Cinta itu bisa datang dari mana saja… tak terkecuali dengan Cupcake, cake manis dengan bentuk lucu aneka warna.. Ini adalah kisah cinta seorang workaholic yang tak mempedulikan mengenai cinta** _ **namja**_ **dingin seperti es di kutub selatan dengan pengatar sekaligus pembuat Cupcake yang sangat memperhatikan Cinta di setiap Cupcake buatannya.**

 **Bagai manakah kisah cinta mereka..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **.**

 **.**

Anyyeonghaseo… perkenalakan.. namaku Jeon Jungkook..

kalian suka Cupcake? Mau coba buatan ku? Ini adalah resep baru ku, Pumpkin Cupcake,,

bagaimana? Enakkah? Ahhh… _gumawo_ … jika ingin pesan kalian bisa langsung kemari,,

.

.

Cupcake adalah cake manis, simple, dan dapat di kreasikan sesuai dengan keinginan kita.. aku adalah pencinta cupcake maka dari itu aku belajar membuatnya hingga sekarang banyak yang menyukai cupcake buatanku.

Cinta adalah bahan yang sangat penting dalam membuat cupcake ku ini, karena jika membuatnya tanpa cinta maka rasanya tidak akan sempurna, hihhi..

ehh jangan salah, aku ini _namja_ , jadi jangan panggil aku _Noona_ atau _Eonni_ okey..

Hari ini aku mau mengantarkan pesanan Cupcake ulang tahun, kalian mau lihat,? Ini lhat lah!

Bagaimana? Manis bukan? Ini peasan Cupcake istimewa, karena tuan yang memesannya bilang ini untuk ulang tahun kekasihnya,, lihatlah, warna icingnya –hiasan- aku beri warna pink dengan taburan coklat putih berbentuk hati dan almond , kemudian yang berwarna biru aku beri Strowbery.. soal rasa kalian sudah mencobanya bukan? Semoga pelanggan ini puas ya.. kajja,, kalian mau ikut dengan ku mengantar pesanan ini? Tidak? Ahhh.. baiklah, lain kali mampir lagi, _Ne_..!

.

.

.

.

Jungkook POV

Aku melihat alamat yang diberikan Tuan pemesan cupcake ku.. alamat kantor rupanya, hmm.. gedungnya besar sekali.

"Lantai 8 yaa.." gumamku

Setelah sampai di lantai 8 aku mencari nama perusahaan yang ada di kartu nama -Vante Land Property-

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" seorang _security_ menyapaku di depan pintu masuk kantor.

"Maaf _Ajhushi_ , aku _Namja_.." jawabku dengan senyum, sudah biasa aku di anggap _yeoja_ , mungkin karena aku menyukai segala sesuatu berwarna pink, dan penampilanku saat ini memang ambigu.. hihihi..

"Aahh,, maaf tuan,."

" _Gwenchana_ _Ajhushi_ , aku ingin bertemu dengan tuan Kim Namjon " Jawabku

"Anda ingin mengantarkan cake ya.. anda sudah ditunggu di ruangannya, mari saya antar." Security _Ajhushi_ mengantarkan aku ke ruangan tuan yang memesan cupcakeku. Waahh semua yang bekerja disini sungguh sangat tekun, tak ada yang berkeliaran ataupun sekedar berbicara dengan rekan ..

 _'wahhh Tampan sekali, Yaa Tuhan..'_ aku terpesona, terpesona dengan seorang yang sedang sibuk membaca diruangan yang ditutupi dengan kaca transparan. "CEO?" ternyata dia adalah CEO dari perusahaan ini. Masih muda, luar biasa sekali.

"Silahkan tuan, ini ruangan tuang Kim Namjon" Security _Ajhushi_ membuyarkan lamunanku

"Ahhh.. _Gamsaha_ _mnida_ _Ajhushi_!" ucapku sambil menunduk

Tok..tok..tok

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan bertuliskan –Manager Pemasaran-

"Masuk!"

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , permisi tuan saya ingin mengantarkan Cupcake pesanan tuan!" kataku sambil member salam.

"Ahh,, kau sudah datang rupanya, mari silahkan masuk nona!" katanya.. hahhh.. lagi-lagi dikira _Yeoja_..

"Terima kasih tuan, tapi maaf saya _namja_ bukan _yeoja_ " jelasku lagi

"Benarkah? Waahh rupanya saya tertipu dengan penampilan anda ya.. silahkan eeuh~"

"Jeon Jungkook _Imnida_ "

"Silahkan Jungkook-shi, boleh saya lihat cupcakenya?"

"Silahkan!" aku memberikan bungkusan cupcake yang kubawa, cupcake itu aku bungkus dengan kotak tranparan jadi bisa terlihat tanpa perlu dibuka kotaknya kemudian aku bungkus dengan kain lembut sehingga masih berbentuk seperti kado, manis.

"Waahh ternyata saya tidak salah pesan ini dari anda, sungguh manis. Jadi totalnya berapa?" tanyanya

"Terima kasih tuan, 30.000 Won tuan."

"Ini Silahkan, terima kasih ya Jungkook- _shi_ " tuan ini memberikan uangnya kepada ku

"terima kasih tuan, semoga kekasih tuan menyukainya"

"pasti menyukainya. Lain kali saya akan memesan lagi! Dan ahh jangan panggil tuan, panggil saja Namjon..!"

"Saya tunggu Namjon-shi, saya permisi dulu." Aku tersenyum dan pamit keluar rungannya

Wahh.. senang sekali bisa mengantarkan cupcake ku untuk perayaan penuh cinta.. pasti menyenangkan..

ehh iyaa CEO tampan itu mana ya?

Dugh..

"Ahh" dengan tidak elitnya aku terjatuh dengan posisi pantatku yang seksi ini lebih dahulu menyentuh lantai.

"Mian.. mianhae.." kataku

"Lain kali kau harus gunakan mata mu untuk melihat saat berjalan!" suara itu benar-benar membuatku berdesir, merinding.. berrrrr

"M-Maaf Tuan!" aku bangun dan melihat CEO itu ada di hadapanku, dia tinggi, kulitnya kecoklatan sangat Jantan, rambut lurus terlihat lembut, matanya… Yaa Tuhan.. matanya coklat seperti cupcake chocobrown, Tampan

"Ada keperluan lain nona?" suara itu membuatku kembali dari bayangan imajinasiku

"M-Mian tuan, tidak ada, saya permisi..!" huaahh aku gugup.. aku langsung membungkukkan badan dan langsung pergi..

Aku berlari dengan wajah merona merah menuju lift..

"Huaaahhhh,,, kenapa panas sekali,,,Aigoo.. kenapa wajahku merah sekali? " sungguh saat ini aku ada di lift dengan merah di pipi yang membuatku seperti Cupcake Strowberry..

"CEO itu telah membuatku malu, senang, dan sampai tersipu seperti ini.. apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya.." monologku

.

.

.

to be continue of delet?

.

.

.

bagaimana Chingudeul? apakan ini layak dilanjutkan atau stop saja?

tulis komentar chingu di review yaa,,

terimakasih..

 **...Saranghandae...**


	2. Cp 2

**Haiii Chingu...**

 **Kim JM kembali dengan Cp 2 Lovely Cupcake..**

 **walau yg review sedikit, tapi yang mampir banyak juga,**

 **jadi saya lanjutkan..**

 **selamat membaca dan berimajinasi..**

 **terakhir.. Review Juseyoooo...**

 **Lovely Cupcake**

 **Genre : Romance , Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing :** **VKook** **/** **TaeKook** **atc**

 **Warning :** **Yaoi, BL** **, Typo, no EYD, dll**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung; all member Bangtan Boys**

 **Disclaimer :** **all Cast** **belong to themselves** **,** **author hanya meminjam nama mereka.** **Dan i** **ni hanya sebuah fanfiction hasil karya sendiri dengan ide cerita pasaran, tapi murni berdasarkan imajinasi author sendiri.**

 **Summary :** **Cinta itu bisa datang dari mana saja… tak terkecuali dengan Cupcake, cake manis dengan bentuk lucu aneka warna.. Ini adalah kisah cinta seorang _workaholic_ yang tak mempedulikan mengenai cinta **_**namja**_ **dingin seperti es di kutub selatan dengan pengatar sekaligus pembuat Cupcake yang sangat memperhatikan Cinta di setiap Cupcake buatannya.**

 **Bagai manakah kisah cinta mereka..**

 **.**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **.**

...preview...

ehh iyaa CEO tampan itu mana ya?

Dugh..

"Ahh" dengan tidak elitnya aku terjatuh dengan posisi pantatku yang seksi ini lebih dahulu menyentuh lantai.

" _Mian.. mianhae.._ " kataku

"Lain kali kau harus gunakan mata mu untuk melihat saat berjalan!" suara itu benar-benar membuatku berdesir, merinding.. berrrrr

"M-Maaf Tuan!" aku bangun dan melihat CEO itu ada di hadapanku, dia tinggi, kulitnya kecoklatan sangat Jantan, rambut lurus terlihat lembut, matanya… Yaa Tuhan.. matanya coklat seperti cupcake Chocobrown, Tampan

"Ada keperluan lain nona?" suara itu membuatku kembali dari bayangan imajinasiku

"M-Mian tuan, tidak ada, saya permisi..!" huaahh aku gugup.. aku langsung membungkukkan badan dan langsung pergi..

Aku berlari dengan wajah merona merah menuju lift..

"Huaaahhhh,,, kenapa panas sekali,,, _Aigoo_.. kenapa wajahku merah sekali? " sungguh saat ini aku ada di lift dengan merah di pipi yang membuatku seperti Cupcake Strowberry..

"CEO itu telah membuatku malu, senang, dan sampai tersipu seperti ini.. apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya.." monologku

.

.

.

Jungkook POV

hayy... Saat ini aku sedang berada di kedai kecil tempat aku menjual Cupcake-Cupcakeku. Tidak seperti toko kue atau café yang menyediakan makanan dan minuman, kedaiku hanya berada di pelataran halaman taman kota dekat gedung perkantoran sekaligus Mall yang biasa dijadikan tempat beristirahat karyawan-karyawan kantor dan Mall.. suasana disini cukup nyaman dan jika malam akan terkesan romantic karena lampu warna-warni yang menerangi taman ini..

Disini aku menjual Cupcake buatanku, hanya satu kali produksi untuk satu hari, jadi semuanya fress.. dan aku juga membuka layanan pesan antar.. hihi.. usaha Cupcake ku lumayan membantu keuanganku, oh iya aku tinggal sendiri di Seoul, Kuliahku di bidang marketing sudah selesai, bukannya belum mendapatkan pekerjaan, namun aku berfikir untuk membuka usaha sendiri saja, bukankah lebih baik membuka usaha sendiri jadi tidak perlu bekerja dengan orang lain, siapa tau nanti aku membuka lowongan pekerjaan.. hahaha..

Orang tuaku?

Aahh.. orang tuaku ada, mereka tinggal di jepang.. aku sengaja ke korea karena ingin mandiri, lagi pula ini adalah Negara kelahiranku, orang tuaku juga orang korea, hanya saja sudah menetap di jepang sedari aku berumur 2 tahun.. mereka tidak keberatan dengan permintaanku, karena aku ingin mandiri..

Aku hanya seorang yang sederhana tanpa kemewahan,, semua aku syukuri dan menikmatinya karena ini semua hasil diriku sendiri..

usiaku?

umurku tahun ini 25 tahun..

kenapa? kalian tidak pecaya? aku jujur ko, umurku memang 25 tahun,, tapi banyak yang bilang wajahku seperti umur 20 tahun.. hahaha.. mungkin karena aku manis,,

Ehh pacar?

aku belum punya pacar.. bukan nya aku pemilih, tapi aku memang sedikit _'Spesial'.._ kalian mengertikan maksudku.. bukankah sudah banyak yang seperti aku? Hey bukan hal tabu saat ini..

tipe pacar?

aahhh... bagaimana yaa, sebenarnya kemarin aku bertemu dengan CEO tampan.. hihi,, Omoo, wajahku merah lagi kah.. sepertinya aku menyukai yang seperti dia..

CEO itu namanya saja aku tidak tau,, sepertinya dia Normal,, lagi pula tidak berharap banyak,, hahaha… sudahlah jangan di bicarakan lagi aku jadi malu..

End off Jungkook POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung POV

Di usiaku yang 28 tahun aku sudah berhasil menjalankan perusahaan property ku sendiri dan menjadi CEO disini. Aku memang jenius bukan.. 2 tahun terakhir perusahaan ini sudah menjadi perbincangan hangat di berita-berita bisnis di korea, bukan hanya korea sebenarnya tapi juga jepang. Ahhh rasanya sangat banga akan kerja kerasku ini.

Namaku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung.. yaa… aku memang seorang KIM, siapa yang tidak tau KIM's Corp? perusahaan yang memegang sebagian besar perhotelan, rumahsakit, bahkan taman hiburan terbesar ke 2 di korea dan jepang.

Tapi jangan kira perusahaan yang aku buat ada campur tangan orang tuaku. Vante adalah hasil kerja kerasku selama 8 tahun, memang terbilang sangat cepat pertumbuhannya namun jangan dikira jalanku lurus mulus dalam memajukan perusahaan ini. Pesaing-pesaing sangat banyak diluar kawan..

Kalian mau bilang saya kaku, dingin atau bahkan _workaholic_ yaa silahkan karena begitulah aku..

.

Tokk.

Tokk

Tokk

.

"silahkan masuk" kataku

"ada apa _Hyung?_ " ucapku saat melihat Namjon Hyung itu didepan ruanganku..

"hmmm.. Tae-ah.." aku melirik sedikit ke arah namjon hyung yang cengengesan tidak jelas, pasti ada sesuatu.

"aiisss.. ada apa _hyung_? Dan kenapa kau sangat rapih?" Tanya ku

"begini Tae, aku izin pulang cepat ya, mau merayakan ulangtahun Uri Jinjinie!" jawab Namjon _hyung_

"aiissshhh…. Kau seanaknya saja meninggalkanku!lagi pula bukannya ulangtahun Jin _Hyung_ minggu kemarin?" kataku

"yaa,, memang minggu lalu, tapi minggu lalu aku belum sempat merayakannya, hanya memberikan kue, dan jin kembali sibuk dengan persiapan _syuting_ dramanya.. mengertilah Tae, masa malam minggu ini juga kami tidak bisa merayakannya" ia sedikit merengek, membuatku sedikit geli melihatnya.

"baiklah, semoga acaramu sukses _hyung_!" kataku pasrah

"Yoo _Bro_ ,, kau memang _dongsaeng_ yang baik –kadang!" kata Namjon Hyung sambil cekikikan

"aku dengar kata terakhirmu _hyung_!"

"hahahahaa… baiklah, aku pergi dulu yaa.." ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruanganku

"cepatlah mencari kekasih Tae, atau kau akan jadi bujang lapuk (?) .. hahahahahaaa" katanya sebelum menutup pintu..

"yaakkkk!"

'benar-benar' gumamku

'pacar? Apa harus mempunyai pacar?' batinku

"haaahhhh" aku menghela nafas berat..

memang benar, aku kurang 'bergaul' dan jarang ada orang yang mau dekat denganku, atau aku yang tidak bisa dekat dengan orang asing. Sebenarnya sudah banyak yang mau berdekatan denganku, baik itu _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ , tapi mereka sangat merepotkan, selalu menuntut ini itu, menyita waktuku yang sangat mengganggu pekerjaanku saja.. aku sangat tidak suka..

Taehyung POV end

...

...

...

Jungkook POV

'Wahh.. hari ini malam minggu, pasti kedaiku ramai.. hahaha.. bahagianya melihat pelanggan-pelangganku bersama pasangannya memakan cupcakeku.. aku harus bersiap..'

Aku mempersiapkan segala keperluanku di kedai, sudah ku rapihkan pula cupcake-cupckekku tinggal aku bawa saja, yang belum ku persiapkan adalah diriku sendiri, Yaa aku belum mandi dan sedikit 'berdandan'.. hahahaha.. bukan berarti _make-up_.. hanya aku akan berpenampilan manis malam ini.. mungkin akan sedikit mengecoh pelangganku mengenai genderku, namun tak apa, aku suka mereka menganggapku manis.. hehehe

Semua sudah siap, dan sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore, memang setiap _weekend_ kedaiku buka hanya dari jam 4 sampai jam 10 malam.. jika hari biasa kedaiku buka jam 10 pagi sampai jam 9 malam,,

Nah.. aku sudah siap.. mari kita berangkat..

End off Jungkook POV

...

...

...

Taehyung POV

'Haaah' entah sudah keberapa kali aku menghela nafas seperti ini..

"Selalu saja macet, memangnya apa istimewanya Sabtu malam?" gerutuku, 'berkencan?' memangnya hanya malam ini bisa berkencan sehingga banyak orang berlalu lalang seperti ini, haahh,,, membosankan..

Drrrttt..ddrrttt

|From: Kim Namjon

Hey Tae, pasti kau sedang menggerutu sendiri ya,, makannya segeralah runtuhkan dinding es mu itu, sehingga ada yang mau denganmu, nikmati malam minggumu dengan bermacet-macetan tanpa seseorang yang menemanimu di bangku samping. Hahaha|

"Yakk... Namjon _Hyung_ ,,,!" aku berteriak seketika membaca massage dari _Hyung_ ku itu, benar-benar ya, mau cari mati apa? Ehh... dari mana dia tau aku sedang terjebak macet?

Aku mengitarkan pandanganku ke samping kiri, sebuah taman kota yang menjadi pusat kemacetan, sebenarnya untuk apa coba orang-orang itu rela bermacet-macetan demi ke tempat ini...

Indra penglihatanku menangkap sepasang yang amat kukenali sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"aaissshh _jinja_.. ternyata mereka disini,," gumamku seraya membuka jendela mobilku

"sedang apa kalian disini? aneh" kataku ketus

"aigoo.. Taehyung-ah, kau harus menikmati hari-harimu sedikit, lihat betapa kau terlihat tua" kata _Hyung_ ku yang satu lagi, pasangan Namjon _Hyung_ , yaa, namanya Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin, artis pendatang baru yang sedang membintangi drama terfavorit kalangan remaja.

"yakk _Hyung,,_ berani-beraninya kau mengataiku tua, kau jauh lebih tua dariku," aku tak mau kalah.

"sudah cepat parkirkan mobilmu, kami tunggu di taman itu, cepat.!" Kata Namjon _Hyung_ sambil menarik tangan Jin _Hyung_ menuju keramaian taman itu.

Entah kenapa aku mengikuti perintahnya, aku memarkirkan mobilku di taman parkir sebuah pelataran _office tower_.

Setelah mobilku terparkir aku berjalan menuju tempat dimana Namjon _Hyung_ sdan Jin _Hyung_ tunjuk.. ini benar-benar tak dapat ku mengerti,, kenapa orang-orang ini menjadikan taman kota yang biasa saja – menurutku- tempat menghabiskan waktu istirahat setelah bekerja, tak masuk akal.

Aku mengarahkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru taman penuh lampu-lampu yang kata orang-orang romantis.. aiisshhh benar-benar, kemana Namjon _Hyung_ dan Jin _Hyung_ itu..

akhirnya aku menemukan mereka sedang duduk di bangku dengan meja kecil ditengahnya melambaikan tangannya ke arahku,,

Bruugg...

"aakhhh..."

" _gwenchana_ _aghasi_?"

..

..

..

TBC

 **.**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **.**

terimakasih untuk yang sudah Review, Fav & Follow,, jinhee42 , Kyunie, Buzlague, CaratARMYmonbebe, Kookienoona, bibble-ie, VkookPoison, cho eun hyun,, terimakasih yaa atas support kalian semua dan juga reader yang sudah menyempatkan mebaca..

semoga kalian suka cerita ini..

dan semoga saya bisa update setiap minggunya,,

daaannnn... Review Juseyo ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Haiii Chingu...**

 **Kim JM kembali dengan Cp** **3** **Lovely Cupcake..**

 **terimakasih yang sudah review, saran dari chingudeul sangat berharga..**

 **selamat membaca dan berimajinasi..**

 **terakhir.. Review Juseyoooo...**

 **Lovely Cupcake**

 **Genre : Romance , Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing :VKook** **/TaeKook** **atc**

 **Warning :Yaoi, BL** **, Typo, no EYD, dll**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung; all member Bangtan Boys**

 **Disclaimer :** **all Cast** **belong to themselves,author hanya meminjam nama mereka.** **Dan ini hanya sebuah fanfiction hasil karya sendiri dengan ide cerita pasaran, tapi murni berdasarkan imajinasi author sendiri.**

 **Summary :** **Cinta itu bisa datang dari mana saja… tak terkecuali dengan Cupcake, cake manis dengan bentuk lucu aneka warna.. Ini adalah kisah cinta seorang** _ **workaholic**_ **yang tak mempedulikan mengenai cinta** ** _namja_** **dingin seperti es di kutub selatan dengan pengatar sekaligus pembuat Cupcake yang sangat memperhatikan Cinta di setiap Cupcake buatannya.**

 **Bagai manakah kisah cinta mereka..**

 **.**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **.**

...Preview...

Entah kenapa aku mengikuti perintah Namjon _Hyung_ , aku memarkirkan mobilku di taman parkir sebuah pelataran _office tower_.

Setelah mobilku terparkir aku berjalan menuju tempat dimana Namjon _Hyung_ sdan Jin _Hyung_ tunjuk.. ini benar-benar tak dapat ku mengerti,, kenapa orang-orang ini menjadikan taman kota yang biasa saja – menurutku- tempat menghabiskan waktu istirahat setelah bekerja, tak masuk akal.

Aku mengarahkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru taman penuh lampu-lampu yang kata orang-orang romantis.. aiisshhh benar-benar, kemana Namjon _Hyung_ dan Jin _Hyung_ itu..

akhirnya aku menemukan mereka sedang duduk di bangku dengan meja kecil ditengahnya melambaikan tangannya ke arahku,,

..

..

..

Bruugg...

"aakhhh..."

" _gwenchana_ _aghasi_?"

"ahh _gwenchana_ ,, mianhae tuan sepertinya saya kurang hati-hati" suaranya kenapa sedikit berat ya? Batinku

"T-Tuan C-E-O" cicitnya setelah berdiri dan melihat mukaku

"N-Ne..?" jawabku.. apa dia tau aku CEO?

"aaahhh _mianhae_ tuan.." dia membungkuk dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlalu dari hadapanku

"tunggu,, apa kau mengenalku sebagai CEO? Apa kita pernah bertemu nona?" tanyaku padanya sambil menahannya

"i-itu.. seminggu yang lalu aku mengantarkan pesanan cupcake ke kantor anda, dan tak sengaja menabrakmu" jawabnya sepertinya gugup.. ehh tunggu.. nona aneh itu

"oh.. kau.. sepertinya kau suka sekali jatuh ya nona" kataku

"sepertinya keseimbanganku memang kurang tuan, dan eerrr.. maaf aku _namja_ tuan.." astaga.. apa katanya _Namja_? Apa dia sedang menipuku?

"eh? Kau tidak sedang berbohongkan padaklu?" tanyaku memastikan

"sungguh tuan.. aku _namja_ , memang banyak yang sudah salah paham pada penampilanku.." terangnya

"aahh.. _ok_.." jawabku singkat

" _ne.._ sudah terbiasa hehe" jawabnya..

Tapi memang tak dapat dipungkiri,, dia memang lebih mirip _yeoja_ , cantik, putih, bibir pink yang menggoda, yyaahh, apa yang aku pikirkan..

"Kookie... bantu aku.. pelanggannya banyak.." suara melengking _yeoja_ itu menyadarkanku dari alam lain.

"iyaaa sebentar Jiminie!.. tuan aku tinggal sebentar ya.. kedaiku sedang ramai.." siapa td namanya.. Kookie? Manisnya..

aku mengangguk sebagai jawabanku.. setelahnya dia menghilang dari hadapanku dan masuk ke sebuah kedai kecil yang di penuhi antrian orang-orang.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku ke pasangan nyentrik di bangku pojokan sana..

"sepertinya kau menemukan penghancur dinding es mu Tae" suara Jin Hyung ini benar-benar mengejekku

"bicara apa kau _Hyung_.." ucapku sinis

"penghancur Dinding es mu..." tepat di telingaku dengan suara yang tidak bisa disebut pelan

"Kau benar Chagi,, sepertinya Dinding Es mu akan meleleh sebentar lagi." Namjon Hyng Menambahkan..

"aiiss.. kalian ini.. lagi pula apa sih Dinding Es itu? Memangnya aku kutub utara.." kataku sinis

"kau ini,, kau itu lebih dingin dari kutub utara tau.. maka dari itu cepat ambil nona manis itu sebelum dia di ambil oleh pria lain" Jin Hyung mengoceh lagi

"Chagi.. kau tau nona yang kau maksud itu adalah _namja_.." Namjon _hyung_ mengetahui Kookie _Namja_..

"kau tau? Ada apa kau dengan dia hah?" _'rasakan kau_ ' gumamku tanpa suara pada Namjon Hyung melihat Jin _Hyung_ merubah mimiknya menjadi kesal.

"bukan begitu _chagi_.. dia itu adalah pemilik kedai cupcake yang kau suka, dan aku memesan cupcake ulangtahunmu dari dia, dan dia sendiri yang mengantarkannya, saat aku memanggilnya nona dia mengklarifikasi bahwa dia itu _namja_." Namjon _hyung_ menjelaskan panjang lebar, sebentar ku lirik Jin Hyung sudah merubah lagi mimiknya menjadi melembut.. haahhh dasar pasangan aneh...

Dari pada aku memperhatikan pasangan ini, lebih baik melihat Kookie.. eh? Apa kubilang tadi..? Kookie? Hahaha.. aku sudah gila sepertinya..

Taehyung POV end

...

...

...

Jungkook POV

Yaaa Tuhaann... apakah aku berjodoh dengan CEO itu? Malam ini begitu indah setelah insiden kecerobohanku jatuh didepannya.. rasa capek melayani pembeli hilang setelah melihat matanya..

Tunggu... Apa dia kesini untuk berkencan ya? Jika begitu patah hati lah aku..

"Kookie,, jangan melamun.. pelanggan banyak yang memesan... ayo kita layani dulu..." suara tenor Jiminie membawaku kembali dari lamunan menyedihkanku

"Ne Jiminie.. aku mengerti..." ' _sebenarnya siapa bosnya disini?_ ' oyaa.. dia Jiminie, Park Jimin,, sahabatku, anak rantau dari busan yang sederhana dan tinggal di seoul dengan sepupunya Taemin _Hyung_ dan saat ramai seperti ini dia selalu membantuku melayani pelanggan cupcakeku, dia bekerja sebagai guru dance di Agensi milik pengusaha muda yang sekaligus kekasihnya-Yoongi _Hyung_ , Min Yoongi,, Jiminie juga _namja_.. kalian pasti salah mengira juga.. dia memang sangat manis, senyumnya seperti bulan sabit yang terlihat lucu hehe

Sungguh malam ini kedaiku ramai sekali.. entah kenapa malam minggu ini Cupcakeku menjadi menu utama menemani kencan mereka yang datang ke taman ini.. aku bersyukur..

Dan juga ada yang menambah malam minggu ini lebih spacial.. aku bisa melihat wajah tampan CEO itu lagi.. huaahhh.. bagaimana caranya aku bisa dekat dengannya ya.. sesekali aku melirik CEO itu,, dia sedang berbincang dengan 2 _namja_ lainnya.. aahh sepertinya itu Tuan Namjon,, yang waktu itu aku antarkan pesana cupcake hadiah ulangtahun kekasihnya.. apa _namja_ yang disampingnya itu kekasihnya? Waahh benar-benar pasangan yang romantis...

Tunggu.. kenapa dia melihatku? Aigoo.. dia memperhatikanku.. rasanya ingin meleleh.. huwaaa... merinding...

"Kau melamun Kookie? Apa yang kau lihat?" suara Jiminie menurunkan bulu-bulu yang bediri di sekitar tengkukku..

" _a~ani_ Jiminie.. aku tidak melamun, ayo kita lanjutkan, banyak pelanggan" kataku menegelak dari mata menuntut penjelasan Jiminie..

"dasar aneh.. memangnya aku tidak tau kalau kau memperhatikan _namja_ yang sejak tadi melihat kearahmu terus.. huuhhh..." kata Jiminie dengan nada mengejek.

"dari mana kau tau Jiminie.. memangnya dia melihat kesini terus? " sela ku yang aku yakin pipiku sudah semerah cerry.

"kenapa pipimu memerah Kookie? Apa kau suka pada _namja_ itu?" nada ingin tau jelas di suara Jiminie..

"apa mungkin dia juga sama dengan ku Jiminie?" sama-sama special maksudku ,, ahh rasanya aku mengharapkan hal yang mustahil, melihat raga CEO itu begitu eerrr.. jantan.

"mungkin saja.. buktinya temannya itu adalah pasangan spesial, bisa jadi namja itu juga sama seperti kita!" logis juga pemikiran Jimin

"kau benar, mungkin saja tuan CEO itu juga spesial seperti kita,, aku harus berusaha.. hehehe" semangatku kembali

"dasar.. mudah sekali berubah _mood_ dalam waktu singkat" ejek Jiminie

"Chhaa... mari kita kembali melayani pelanggang Jiminie.." ^_^

"dari tadi aku melayani pelanggan kau tau.." aku menoleh ke Jiminie, dan benar saja, mulutnya memang berkomentar denganku, tapi tangannya tetap membungkus beberapa pesana _take away_ pelanggan.. hehehhee.. aku jadi malu..

...

Ok.. aku harus berusaha mendapatkan Tua CEO itu..

pendekatan DIMULAI..

...

.

.

.

.

ToBeContinue.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

hehehehehe...

semoga masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini..

terimakasih untuk yang sudah Review, Fav & Follow,, jinhee42 , Kyunie, Buzlague, CaratARMYmonbebe, Kookienoona, bibble-ie, VkookPoison, cho eun hyun, ktilaar,, terimakasih yaa saran , support kalian semua dan juga reader yang sudah menyempatkan mebaca..

semoga kalian suka cerita ini..

daaannnn... Review Juseyo ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Haiii Chingu...**

 **Kim JM** **bawa** **Cp** **4** **Lovely Cupcake** **, siapa yang mau hayooo? Ada kookie spesial loohhh,, kaya martabak aja spesial (kata** Buzlague **).. hehehe**

 **maaf yaa lewat dari jadwal.. karena kookie butuh waktu lama untuk PDKT dengan V.. hehehe *abaikan**

 **Terimakasih yaa chingudeul atas review dan favoritnya..**

 **selamat membaca dan berimajinasi..**

 **terakhir.. Review Juseyoooo...**

 **Lovely Cupcake**

 **Genre : Romance , Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing :VKook** **/TaeKook** **e** **tc**

 **Warning :Yaoi, BL** **, Typo, no EYD, dll**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook; Kim Taehyung; all member Bangtan Boys**

 **Disclaimer :** **all Cast** **belong to themselves,author hanya meminjam nama mereka.** **Dan ini hanya sebuah fanfiction hasil karya sendiri dengan ide cerita pasaran, tapi murni berdasarkan imajinasi author sendiri.**

 **Summary :** **Cinta itu bisa datang dari mana saja… tak terkecuali dengan Cupcake, cake manis dengan bentuk lucu aneka warna.. Ini adalah kisah cinta seorang** _ **workaholic**_ **yang tak mempedulikan mengenai cinta** ** _namja_** **dingin seperti es di kutub selatan dengan pengatar sekaligus pembuat Cupcake yang sangat memperhatikan Cinta di setiap Cupcake buatannya.**

 **Bagai manakah kisah cinta mereka..**

 **.**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **.**

Preview

"apa mungkin dia juga sama dengan ku Jiminie?"

"mungkin saja.. buktinya temannya itu adalah pasangan spesial, bisa jadi namja itu juga sama seperti kita!"

"kau benar, mungkin saja tuan CEO itu juga spesial seperti kita,, aku harus berusaha.. hehehe"

"dasar.. mudah sekali berubah _mood_ dalam waktu singkat"

"Chhaa... mari kita kembali melayani pelanggang Jiminie.." ^_^

"dari tadi aku melayani pelanggan kau tau.."

"aahhh..."

Ok.. aku harus berusaha mendapatkan Tua CEO itu..

pendekatan DIMULAI..!

..

"ehh tunggu.. bagaimana mau pendekatan, namanya saja aku tidak tau..! huufftt" gumamku sedikit keras

"ya, kau tinggal tanya padanya!" saut Jimin santai

"tidak semudah itu jiminie.. aku tidak punya alasan untuk sekedar basa-basi, adduuhhh bagaimana ini!" kataku lagi sambil mengacak rambutku

"yasudah, relakan saja dia! Dasar Labil!" ejeknya

"kau bukan sahabatku." Kesalku

"terserah!"

"Yak.. Jiminie Pabo.. sahabatmu sedang butuh dukungan, dan kau malah membuatku down dan tidak bersemangat!"

"itu karena kau Labil Kookie-ya.. kalau kau mau mendekatinya kau harus punya banyak ide dan cara untuk mendekatinya.. jangan melulu menggunakan perasaan tidak enak.. percaya pada dirimu!"

"kau benar jim-ah.. haahhh... alasan apa yaa?" renungku

"permisi.. aku menemukan kunci mobil ini disini,, apa ini punya anda Oppa?" seorang gadis berseragam sekolah menyodorkan kunci mobil itu kepadaku

"ahh.. sepertinya bukan punya kami, boleh kami lhat?" kataku

"silahkan Oppa!" dia menyerahkan kunci mobil tersebuk kepadaku

"KTH, hmmm,,, biar kami yang memberikannya ke security, terimakasih!" kataku

Ku lihat gantungan kunci mobil yang ditemukan gadis tadi, elegan dan terlihat mahal,, dari merk mobil yang tercetak di kunci teserbut juga adalah merk mobil yang mahal.. pasti pemilik mobil ini adalah orang penting,, seperti tuan CEO itu..

"Aahh..." teriakku

"yak.. kau kenapa? Mengagetkanku saja!" sungut jimin

"sepertinya ini adalah kunci tuan COE Jiminie.. gadis tadi menujuk tempat aku menabrak tuan CEO itu tadi" mataku berbinar

"Yaa Mungkin saja.. yasudah sana, kau kan sudah punya alasan untuk basa basi berkenalan!" kata jimin lagi

"OK.. ternyata tuhan memberiku izin untuk mendekatinya, Terimakasih Tuhan.." ucapku semangat

..

..

..

Normal POV

Diwaktu yang sama disisi Taehyung

"kalau kau punya kekuatan superman pasti dia sudah beku karena terus kau tatap seperti itu tae!" celetukan Namjoon membuat Taehyung terbatuk karena ice americano nya tersesat di jalur pernafasannya

"Uhuuk..uhukk! Yak Hyung.. kau mau aku mati tersedak hah?"

"habis, dari tadi kau tidak berhenti melihat dia."

"siapa yang melihat namja itu? Aku sedang minun ini" sergahnya sambil mengangkat gelas minumannya

"yaa.. sedang minum sambil menikmati pemandangan yang sedang melayani pelanggannya dengan senyum kelinci itu" ejek namjoon lagi

"terserah padamu saja lah hyung. Aku pulang dulu, bye!" aku beranjak dari duduku dan meraba jas ku mecari kunci mobilku

"Hyung... kunci mobilku hilang!" taehyung sedikit panik sambil terus meraba setiap kantong bajunya

"permisi.." jungkook menghampiri meja yang ditempati Namjin dan Taehyung

"yes,, ada apa?" tanya Jin kepada jungkook

"ini.. tadi ada yang menemukan kunci mobil ini sepertinya punya tuan, karena terjatus saat saya menabrak anda." Terang jungkook sambil mengulurkan kunci mobil yang ia duga milik taehyung, taehyung yang sedikit kaget karena jungkook tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya sambil memegang kunci mobilnya

"ahh.. pas sekali jungkook shi, Tae sedang kelimpungan mencari kuncinya yang hilang.. seperti berjodoh saja," ucap namjon asal

"begitu kan namjon shi.. berarti benar milik anda yaa tuan!" kata jungkook lagi sambil menyodorkan kunci tersebut kepada Taehyung

"benar.. itu milik saya! terimakasih" raut lega terlihat di wajah Taehyung yang dihiasi senyum cool.

"kalian sudah berkenalan belum? Kenapa kau memanggil Tae dengan tuan?" kata Jin

"ahh benar, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, Kenalkan, nama sama Jeon Jungkook, pemilik kedai cupcake disana!" kata jungkook sedikit membungkuk dan menujuk ke arah kedainya yang masih ramai

"ohh jungkook-ah.. nama ku Jin, Seokjin, dan dia adalah Kim Namjon!" Jin menjabat tangan jungkook setelahnya memperkenalkan namjon

"kami sudah berkenalan Jin ah.. bukan begitu jungkook shi?" kata namjon

"benar Jin shi"

"ohh iyaa, kau yang membuatkan cupcake untuk ulang tahun ku minggu lalu yaa! Cup cake mu sangat enak, aku suka!" kata jin lagi

"syukur lah kalau anda suka jin shi."

"ahh iya,, ini adalah.." niat mau memperkenalkan Taehyung terpotong karena Taehyung memoerkenalkan dirinya sendiri

"Kim Taehyung imnida!" taehyung mengulurkan tangannya kepada jungkook

'ohh.. Kim.. Tae.. Hyung..' gumam jungkook sambil tersenyum

"Ne?" tanya taehyung

"ahh tidak apa-apa Taehyung shi.. sekali lagi maaf tadi tidak sengaja menabrakmu dan hampir menghilangkan kunci mobilmu"

"its ok, yang penting kuncinya kembali, terimakasih jungkook shi" kata taehyung

"ok,, saya ijin kembali ke kedai saya. Selamat malam, selamat bermalam minggu!" pamit jungkook dengan ceria

"eh tunggu jungkook ah.. aku boleh minta kartu namamu? Atau no ponselmu?" Jin mendahului taehyung

"ouhh,, baiklah, ini kartunamaku jin shi, disana sudah ada nomor ponselku!" jungkook memberikan kartunamanya

"terimakasih jungkookah, siapa tau aku butuh cup cake mu sewaktu-waktu ada acara."

"ahh,, dengan senang hati jin shi"

"ini.." kata jungkook lagi sambil memberikan kartunamanya kepada namjon dan taehyung, dan dibalas dengan anggukan

"baiklah, saya pamit." Katanya sambil sedikit melirik ke arah Taehyung yang juga menatapnya.

Setelah jungkook pergi taehyung masih di posisinya dan dengan tatapannya

"kejar saja tae kalau kau masih oenasaran, atau kau telepon nomornya itu" celetuk namjon

"kau berhutang terimakasih padaku tae, kalau aku tidak inisiatif meminta kartunama jungkook kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya."

"aiigooo,, kaku sekali adikku ini, bagaimana bisa mendapatkan kekasih" lanjut jin

"sial.. aku pergi" kata taehyung kesal menjadi bahan bully pasangan aneh itu, tawa kedua orang itu terus mengiringi perginya taehyung.

.

.

.

3 hari setelah jungkook memberikan kartunamanya kepada taehyung, dia selalu menatap handphonenya dengan intens berharap akan ada telepon masuk dari Taehyung atau minimal Jin atau Namjoon. tapi itu hanya harapan saja, karena handphonenya tetap sepi,

"hhaahh... sepertinya aku harus bergerak duluan.. kira-kira apa ya.."

"kau bicara dengan siapa kokkie-ah?" tanya jimin melihat jungkook bersikap aneh sambil terus menatap handphonenya

"aku bicara pada diriku sendiri jiminie! tapi jim, eemm Jim, mau kah memberiku saran mengenai cara untuk mendekati taehyung, aku buntu?"

"mungkin kau bisa tanya pada yoongi hyung cara mendekati ku, karena aku tak pernah mendekati orang, aku di dekati.."

"brrr.. aku merinding jim, aku tidak berani ah menanyakannya pada yoongi hyung,, menyeramkan"

"yak.. dia kekasihku, memangnya yoongi hyung setan, sampai membuat kau merinding"

"yaa,, walau sudah lama mengenal yoongi hyung, aku masih belum terbiasa dengannya, dia terlalu dingin dan berkesan kejam,"

"dia tidak seperti yang terlihat kok., kau coba saja"

"tidak.. itu akan menjadi opsi terakhir kalau aku benar-benar tidak berdaya!"

"ya sudah, kenapa tidak gunakan cupcake mu ini," kata jimin sambil mengangkat cupcake yang sedang kami bungkus cantik untuk pesanan ulangtahun anak seorang manager salah satu kantor dekat kedaiku

"hmmm... sepertinya aku tau, caranya!" mata jungkook berbinar percaya diri dengan idenya

"dasar manusia mudah berubah mood dalam sekejap."ejek jimin melihat keadaan jungkook

.

.

.

dan disinilah jungkook sekarang disiang hari ini, dengan membawa paperbag berwarna kuning yang berisi satu kotak cupcake buatannya dengan aneka rasa, didepan gedung 8 lantai dengan lambang Vante Land Property terpanpang megah.

"ayo Kookie, kau harus berani.. jangan sampai mundur lagi,, mundur berarti merelakan.. chaa.. ayo maju.." katanya pada dirisendiri

jungkook pun memasuki pintu masuk gedung tersebut dan langsung bertemu dengan resepsionis dan security yang dulu mengantarnya.

"anyeong ajhusi.. "

"ne, ada yang bisa saya bantu,, ooh, tuan! anda mau mengantarkan kue lagi?" jawab sapaan security tersebut

"ne.. tapi kali ini untuk tuan Kim Taehyung.. dan saya titipkan pada ajushi ya!" kata jungkook sambil menyerahkan paperbag yang di pegangnya

"okk.. Mr Kim sedang meeting diluar tuang, mungkin sore nanti baru sampai," jawab security tersebut

"aahh.. begitu.. baik kalau begitu ajushi, tidak apa-apa, saya titip yaa.." kata jungkook lagi

"baik tuan, apakan ini sudah dibayar? "

"sudah ajhusi, terimakasih yaa,, saya titip yaa" kata jungkook seraya pamit dan meninggalkan gedung tersebut

setelah jungkook meninggalkan gedung, security tersebut membawa bungkusan yang jungkook titip ke lantai 8, dan menyerahkannya ke office boy lantai tersebut untuk di taruh di ruangan CEO mereka.

diluar gedung jungkook masih memperhatikan gedung tersebut dari parkiran, yaa siapa tau dia bisa sekedar melihat pujaan hatinya, pikirnya

namun getar handphone di saku celananya mengalihkan perhatiannya

"wae jiminie!" jawab jungkook sedikit kesal

 _"kenapa kau kesal dapat telepon dariku" semprot jimin disebrang_

"aku sedang melihat gedung tempat pangeranku kau tau, dan kau menggangguku"jawab jungkook

 _"gedung saja? tidah dengan orangnya? dasar aneh"_

"biarkan.. sesuka hatiku dong.! yasudah ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanya Jungkook

 _"hari ini aku tidak bisa kekedai, aku sedang lembur di studio, karena anak didikku akan mengikuti audisi PD101 Season 10"_

"haahhh.. baiklah,, sepertinya akan kerepotan, tapi tidak apa-apa kok, "

 _"ok.. fighting kookie-ah"_

"kau juga.. " jungkook menutup panggilan teleponnya

jungkook pun menyalakan mobilnya dan berjalan keluar parkiran, menuju kembali ke rumahnya untuk mengambil cupcake dagangannya.

bertepatan dengan itu mobil hitam mewah memasuki parkiran khusus yang berada tepat didepan pintu masuk gedung dan keluarlah yang sejak tadi jungkook tunggu, dengan setelan mahal dan kacamata hitam taehyung memsuki gedung,

semua kariawannya menunduk hormat kepada sang CEO dan dibalas dengang anggukan seadanya,

'sepertinya boss sedang dalam mood buruk', pikir para karyawan yang berpapasan tadi.

dan memang taehyung sedang tidak dalam mood baik, karena rapat yang tadi dihadirinya tidak mengbuahkan hasil yang baik, beberapa penurunan sahamnya dikarenakan merosotnya dolar amerika.

"haahhh... ada saja yang tidak berjalan mulus,," keluh tahyung saat memasuki ruangannya

baru saja dia akan duduk di kursi kebanggaannya dia melihat warna kuning mencolok berada di atas mejanya.

"apa ini?" dengan malas tahyung mengambil paperbag dengan warna kuning mecolok,

"cupcake? kenapa ada disini? aku tidak merasa memesan ini, apa ada yang iseng menaruhnya?" taehyung mengeluarkan kotak cupcake dari paperbag tersebut dan sesaat itu pula sebuah kertas meluncur jatuh di selah kakinya

"apa pula ini? surat? kuno sekali" masih dengan malas taehyung membuka note kecil yang terjatuh tadi

' Hai Tuan Kim,, semoga dari 3 rasa kue ini ada yang tuan Kim suka'

semoga harimu menyenangkan -ttd JJK-'

"JJK? hmmm.. entah lah,, mungkin penggemar rahasia" kata taehyung seraya membuka kotak transparan tersebut dam mengambil cupcake dengan toping strowberry

"enak,, stroberrynya segar" gumamnya sambil terus memakan kue tersebut,

iya, memang benar taehyung memang suka buah berwarna merah tersebut yang mempunyai rasa sedikit masam namun menyegarkan, bukankah kesannya imut dari kenyataannya? tapi peduli apa, toh stroberry itu menyehatkan, taehyung tidak peduli.

"JJK,, apa si pemuda kelinci itu?" taehyung membuka dompetnya dan melihat sebuah kartu nama dengan warna pink bergambar cupcake, disana terpampang nama kedainya yaitu Kookie Cupcake dengan PIC Jeon Jungkook.

"aahhh matta.. pemuda itu,, kenapa dia memberi ku kue ini? tapi lumayan juga ada pengganjal" tak disadari oleh taehyung bahwa dia sudah memakan cupcake kedua yang memiliki rasa almond manis dan gurih nya sangat pas, taehyung begitu menikmati makanan manis itu dngan tersenyum.

tok..tok..

belum sempat taehyung membenahi posisinya tersangka pengetuk pintu itu masuk dengan membawa beberapa map ditangannya.

"tae.. aku punya cara untuk menikan saham kita lagi." ucapnya sambil nyelonong kedepan meja taehyung

"yak.. hyung, kau mengejutkanku, aku sedang menikmati cemilanku jadi terganggu"

"wahh,, tumben sekali kau memakan makanan manis, banyak sekali" cerocos namjoon, seraya melihat isi kotak cupcake

"lumayan hyung, buat ganjal perut, tadi aku tidak selera makan, karena penurunan saham, makanya aku langsung kembali kekantor dibanding makan dengan yang lain" taehyung sambil terus memakan cupcakenya

"aku minta 1 ya, kebetulan aku belum memakan dissert,, hahaha" dibalas taehyung dengan anggukan

"kau pesan dari jungkook tae? kalian sudah berkomunikasi?" namjoon tau cupcake tersebut adalah buatan jungkook karena kotaknya khas keday jungkook

"tidak hyung.. cupcake ini tiba-tiba ada diruanganku, "

"kau hubungi dia saja tae, ucapkan termakasih" saran namjooj

"terimakasih? bukan aku sekali hyung,, lagi pula dia yang memberikannya bukan aku minta. itu out of image dari seorang Kim Taehyung"

"kau jual mahal sekai Tae, tak apa lahh, kau turunkan sedikit gengsimu itu, daripada jungkook itu di ambil orang, dia manis kurasa." kata namjoon lagi

"baiklah,, tapi nanti saja, jadi apa yang meu hyung bicarakan tadi" kata taehyung yang sudah menyelesaikan acara memakan snacknya

"sial,, baru aku mau menyuapkan cupcake ini, hhaahh,, baiklah, jadi begini..."

.

.

.

Jungkook POV

haahhh... hari ini melelahkan,, setelah aku menutup kedaiku, aku menuju tempat mobilku diparkirkan.

drrtt..drttt

aku lihat handphone ku yang bergetar di saku celanaku

ahh,, sebuah pesan singkat masuk dari nomor tak ku kenal

010-777-XXX

 _l..Terimakasih Untuk Cupcakenya.. Saya suka rasa Strowberynya.. ttd KTH..l_

"KTH? hmmm... WHAT THE... "

 **...**

 **to be continue**

 **.**

 **...Saranghandae...**

 **.**

huuaaa... mianhe..mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe chingudeul..

telat sangat updatenya,, semoga chingudeul ga kapok baca FF JM..

..

selamat untuk Uri Bangtan atas Comeback nya,, JM suka semua lagunya,, tapi yang paling JM suka adalah Dimple/Illegal.. Vocal Line memang JJang..

..

terimakasih untuk yang sudah Review, Fav & Follow,, jinhee42 , Kyunie, Buzlague, CaratARMYmonbebe, Kookienoona, bibble-ie, VkookPoison, cho eun hyun, ktilaar, hunna1220, KukisEnaHALAL terimakasih yaa saran , support kalian semua dan juga reader yang sudah menyempatkan mebaca..

semoga kalian suka cerita ini..

daaannnn... Review Juseyo ^.^


End file.
